


KageHina cuddles because I said so

by sakuraxblossom



Series: Haikyuu!! Cuddles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, KageHina is the Cutest, M/M, Sad Song - We the Kings, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, guys I finally got my account back but none of my works were saved-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxblossom/pseuds/sakuraxblossom
Summary: uhm-KageHina being cutest couple by cuddling and singing-...yeah that's it bye
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu!! Cuddles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039862
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	KageHina cuddles because I said so

**Author's Note:**

> really short fic because I'm brain dead as hell-

_Bzzt... bzzt..._

Kageyama yawns and looks over to his buzzing phone. _It's 3 am... what does this Boke want?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_** Boke❤️ ** _

Boke❤️: Bakayamaaaaa!

Bakayama❤️: Boke it's 3 am.

Boke❤️: I want cuddlessssss!

Bakayama❤️: ...

You woke me up for this?

Boke❤️: ... you don't have to come if you don't wanna

Bakayama❤️: I'll be over in 5.

Boke❤️: :) okay! Love you!

Bakayama❤️: love you too dumbass.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kageyama groans and gets up, putting a hoodie and sweatpants on. He grabs another hoodie knowing Hinata will wanna take it. 

**_7 minutes later_ **

"Boke! Open your window!"

"Coming Tobioooo!"

Hinata walks over to the window and opens it, Kageyama jumping in. The smaller boy hugs Kageyama and kisses his cheek. 

"Hi bubs, cmon." Hinata whispered sleepily and dragged Kageyama to his room, flopping on the bed while the raven haired boy laid next to him.

Hinata snuggled up into the taller male's chest, closing his eyes as Kageyama runs his fingers through the other's orange hair. 

_I'm gonna marry this boy someday..._

Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama lightly. "I love you..."

"Love you too, now go to sleep." Kageyama says as he kisses the top of Hinata's head.

"But I wanna cuddle longer..." Hinata yawns.

Kageyama sighs. "Fine..."

Kageyama slides down a bit, Hinata's head now in the crook of his neck. 

"Bubs?"

"Yes Sho?"

"Can you sing for me?"

"I can't sing..."

"I don't care, I like hearing your voice."

"I- okay... what should I sing?"

"Hmm... Sad song by We the Kings?"

"Weird choice, but okay." Kageyama clears his throat and starts to sing softly.

_"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky..."_

_"With you, I'm alive,"_

_"Like all the missing pieces of my heart they finally collide."_

Hinata joins in, echoing Kageyama's voice. " _So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes..."_

_"Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole..."_

_"Without you, I've got no hand to hold~"_

_"Without you, I feel torn like a sail in a storm...~"_

_"Without you..."_

Kageyama stops as Hinata keeps singing.

_"I'm just a sad song... I'm just a sad song~"_

Hinata looks up at Kageyama and sings the girl's part.

_"With you, I fall... it's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes apon the wall..."_

_"With you, I'm a beautiful mess~"_

_"It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears apon the edge."_

Hinata yawns as Kageyama starts singing again.

_"So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes..."_

The smaller male snuggles into Kageyama's chest and starts drifting off to sleep. "Night bubs..."

"Night love." Kageyama whispers into Hinata's ear as he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make a ship series where each day I write a cuddle fic for each ship-
> 
> Would you guys like that? Tell meh in the comments!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fluff <3
> 
> Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
